The recent proliferation of hardware (e.g., cameras, video cameras, cell phones, organizers, mp3 players and the like) to help people create interesting content, combined with new software or web sites (e.g., Windows Live™ Spaces, MySpace, Flickr, YouTube, Del.icio.us, Digg, and the like) that enable individuals to publish their content online, makes it very easy for an individual to publish a wide variety of different types of content in a wide variety of locations. For example, a person's friends or contacts can easily create and post content online. Yet, for the person whose friends post content in a wide variety of locations, locating and consuming the content can be a time intensive exercise which, many times, can leave some of their friends' posted content undiscovered. For the person who wishes to keep abreast of the publications of their friends, this situation is undesirable.